The Ultimate Challenge
by Phoebe12b
Summary: A pointless one shot about Rodolphus and Bellatrix babysitting a baby Draco.


Rodolphus stared unblinkingly between his wife and brother-in-law, clearly confused.

"You want us? Bella and I? Us, to watch Draco?"

Lucius nodded, though the haughty disproving tone of which he proceeded to speak, communicated that such a concept had most definitely _not_ been his idea.

"It will just be for a couple of hours. Narcissa and I shall only stay for the main course."

Bella, who sat lazily upon the sofa, absently flicking through an old edition of _The Daily Prophet_, raised her gaze to meet Lucius', "No. Absolutely not."

Lucius sighed with impatient exasperation. He had told Narcissa that such an idea was foolish, not to mention careless. The Lestrange's by no mean had a responsible reputation; leaving Draco with them was just asking for trouble. Narcissa though, as per usual, had been insistent. The only way she would be attending the Ministry function was if Draco was left with someone she trusted infinitely, and unfortunately given the present circumstances that list was very small indeed. With his mother now confined to bed rest, The Lestrange's were regrettably the best option available; though such an idea was barely comforting. Lucius knew however, that if he and Narcissa were to be absent at this evening's festivities the rumours and mounting suspicions would only intensify; he could not afford any more blows to his character, especially not at a time like this.

Lucius bit his lip, attempting to refrain himself from losing his composure – something he so often mislaid in the presence of sister-in-law and her equally insolent husband.

"You are his aunt and uncle."

Once more the statement was uttered with arrogance; indeed Lucius believed that such an assertion was enough to imply the responsibility of his relations, but neither Bellatrix nor Rodolphus appeared swayed by his comment.

"So?" questioned Rodolphus, who had made his way to the fireplace, his eyes watching the flames intently, "I thought it were the duty of parents to care for their offspring? Or have I been mistaken all these years?"

Rodolphus smirked at Lucius, who lowered his gaze; closing his eyes in irritation. While Bellatrix and Rodolphus may indeed be his family, by marriage no less, Lucius often found himself wishing desperately for their demise. Their conceit and fondness for infuriating him was endless and he was quite certain that should it continue much longer his already wavering patience, would undoubtedly crumble.

"One evening, that's all I...we ask. Surely you can handle an infant between the two of you?"

He had drawled the final part, knowing full well that both Bellatrix and Rodolphus would interpret it as a challenge.

As expected Bellatrix raised her eye suspiciously at Lucius, she seemed to be contemplating his last sentence – she rarely, if ever retreated from a chance to prove herself.

"Of course we could handle the kid!", snapped Rodolphus, the offense in his tone did not go unnoticed by Lucius who sneered in response, "I daresay the issue is not of our competence but rather our eagerness. I don't want to spend my evening off looking after your brat!"

"He's not a brat", replied Lucius gravely, "He is the Malfoy heir! And might I remind you he is also the only nephew you've got!"

"I am indeed sorry", a mock smile was forming slowly upon Rodolphus' thin lips, "I was under the impression that the term brat and Malfoy always coincided."

The final thread of patience Lucius had been desperately trying to retain snapped, and he turned swiftly on his heel, making toward the entrance hall; he did not have time for this any longer. He and Narcissa would just have to make other arrangements; perhaps the house elf, or maybe Florentia Goyle? Though, Lucius knew that both suggestions would not at all meet Narcissa's approval.

However, as Lucius made his way toward the door, fuming at his brother-in-law's impertinence he heard the loud unmistakable voice of his sister-in-law.

"You really are awfully dramatic and impatient at times, Lucius. With a father like you and Narcissa for mother, poor Draco is quite honestly doomed."

Lucius whipped around, turning to face the sneering glare of Bellatrix. She knew full well her comment had angered him, and her eyebrows were raised in defiance toward him, daring him to reply; though before Lucius could do so she spoke again.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Lucius looked at his sister-in-law rather confused, so too did Rodolphus.

"Bella, I thought..." Rodolphus began, though Bella dismissed him as she raised herself from the sofa.

"Yes, fine Lucius we'll take him."

Lucius smirked triumphantly in spite of himself; Bellatrix had, just has he'd hoped, fallen victim to his challenge. While Narcissa and Bellatrix were by no means identical in nature or otherwise, both possessed an incessant want to succeed; Black women always perceived themselves as superior and if someone dare to suggest incompetence, all measures would be taken to prove otherwise. Just as Lucius could manipulate Narcissa for his own means, it seemed so too could he Bellatrix; though the latter did quite often prove far trickier. How Rodolphus could stand to be married to such an unrestrained and unpredictable woman was something quite beyond Lucius' understanding; the very thought of it tired him.

Not wanting to risk an erratic change in her presently obliging manner – something not at all uncommon for Bellatrix, Lucius quickly replied, being careful not to betray his immense relief; "We'll bring here him then within the hour."

Rodolphus, who seemed incredibly irritated at the sharp turn the evening had taken, battered his hand in Lucius' direction, "Shouldn't you be going then. Haven't you got your hair to do, surely you can't entertain the minister with hair like that."

Lucius retreated from the room, ignoring Rodolphus' comments; his brother-in-law had always been a sore loser.

Xxxx

"He's been fed already", stated Narcissa, her long pale finger stroking her young sons face affectionately, "and I'm sure he'll probably just spend most of the night sleeping."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who both seemed utterly bored by the instructions Narcissa and Lucius had been barking at them, sat upon the sofa each surveying the infant lying in its mother's arms with mild interest.

"If there are any problems, just send an owl."

Though he had spoken the words, Lucius still quivered at the thought of the Lestrange's hysterical barn owl Hades sweeping into the Ball Room and disrupting his conversation with the minister; hopefully it would not come to that.

Draco cooed softly as his mother kissed him gently upon the forehead, tentatively placing him in the playpen they had brought with them; Lucius and Narcissa had tried to impose themselves upon the Lestrange's as little as possible, taking Draco to them as opposed to the other way around.

"Be good for Aunty Bella and Uncle Roddy won't you?" whispered Narcissa soothingly. The six month old stared up at his mother, slightly puzzled, though became quickly distracted by his toy wand that his father had swiftly handed to him.

"Just don't kill him", stated Narcissa as she stood again, straightening her brand new dress robes.

"Oh? I'm glad you cleared that up", said Rodolphus, his tone dripping in sarcasm, "that was exactly what I thought we were meant to be doing."

"Cissy, he'll be fine", Bellatrix rose from the sofa, coming face to face with her younger sister. While her words were intended to be comforting the disinterest of her tone suggested otherwise.

Narcissa though, sensing Lucius' impatience; they were already late, just nodded, affording her sister one last imploring glare. Though she trusted her sister considerably, she was full well aware of Bella's maternal shortcomings. The prominent memory of Bella once babysitting Regulus, who during a game of hide and seek had managed to crawl his way into a vanishing cabinet; winding up in the storeroom of a shop at the back end of Knockturn Alley came flooding back to her. Fortunately, Rodolphus and Bellatrix did not own a vanishing cabinet; Bella had maintained a wary suspicion of them since that. Though despite this assertion Narcissa couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about leaving Draco behind, what on earth would Draco be like when she returned? Would Draco even be there when she returned?

"Okay? Marvellous let's go."

Lucius gave his son one last affectionate pat upon the head before hastily pulling his wife toward the fireplace, floo powder in hand. Though he too had his misgivings, the urgency of his late arrival outweighed any other priority. Besides, any kind of damage done could surely be fixed, well maybe.

The flames quickly turned green and Lucius gently shuffled Narcissa forward, giving her no opportunity to chant any last instructions, or indeed change her mind.

"Finally", growled Rodolphus, as the two figures spun, disappearing into the flames, "How many times did she want to explain how to make the brat's bottle?"

Bellatrix who remained standing, gave no response, she was staring at the young Draco, who in turn looked rather perplexed.

"What do we do with him?" continued Rodolphus, as he flicked his wand toward the baby, puffs of smoke shaped like dragons came surging toward little Draco.

"Rodolphus!" shrieked Bella, as Draco began to bawl; tears streaming from his crystal blue eyes, "You moron, now look what you've done!"

While the smokey dragons had quickly disintegrated into nothingness, his aunt's shouting seemed only to have incensed the baby more, and Draco wailed even louder.

"What do we do?" Rodolphus had also leapt to his feet, clearly panicked at what his thoughtless actions had achieved.

Bellatrix walked slowly toward the child, she had seen her sister on countless occasions pick up Draco when he wailed; pulling him toward her chest and gently comforting him, however, the ease at which Narcissa did such a thing was lost on Bella, and she spun quickly toward her husband.

"Pick him up", she barked, her patience with the child's screams clearly wavering.

"Me?" Rodolphus appeared most offended at the thought, "Why me? He's your sister's child!"

"It was you that made him cry!"

Rodolphus glowered for a moment at his wife before deciding that to argue the point would be hopeless. Pushing past Bellatrix he made his way to the playpen where the young Draco was still screaming, his whole face soaked with tears. Bending down, he hesitated, before plucking the child awkwardly from the ground.

The screams ceased almost immediately and Bellatrix, who appeared to find the image before her rather comical, sneered at her husband, "What a natural."

Rodolphus ignored her, instead making his way back to the sofa, where he sat, balancing Draco on his knee as he had seen Lucius do countless times before. Draco, who remained rather confused, stared quizzically around at his present settings, screaming wails had now been replaced with sighing hiccoughs.

The room in question was indeed very different to the elaborate nursery at Malfoy Manner that Draco, even at only six months, had become acutely accustomed too. The fire place which was still blazing and a single solitary lamp in the far corner were the only sources of light. Cases full of old books framed the room; while two large arms chairs and sofa were arranged rather haphazardly around a large ornate coffee table. The desk by the far corner was the only other furnishing, papers and notes were piled high upon it, clearly indicating that it was rarely, if ever used. There were only two doorways into the room; one leading to the main entry hall and another to the upstairs stairwell, though both doors usually always remained closed.

"I suppose he's rather cute", said Rodolphus after a few minutes silence.

Bellatrix, who was now sitting opposite in her favourite arm chair, raised her eye toward her husband with much surprise, "Cute?"

"Well you know, when he isn't screaming that is."

Rodolphus bounced the child on his knee; the little boy giggled; watching the leg he sat upon move up and down with much fascination.

"He reminds me far too much of Lucius", replied Bella, as she watched the child closely; confused as to how he could honestly find the bouncing of Rodolphus' leg so amusing.

"He certainly whines like his father", joked Rodolphus, "But to be fair Narcissa's by no means the embodiment of contentment either."

Bella snorted as she relaxed herself upon the armchair, "Like I said, either way the child is doomed."

"You're going to grow up to be a conceited little whinger aren't you?" cooed Rodolphus, rather uncharacteristically, as he pulled the child closer toward him; examining his little face with immense interest.

The young boy raised his chubby fingers to his uncle's face, rubbing them up and down the unshaven cheek and falling into a fit of giggles.

"Easily amused aren't you?" muttered Rodolphus, who then turned his attention back to his bored wife, stating with much emphasis, "He has Lucius' eyes but the rest of him is all Black. Even his temper; one minute a devil, the next a happy little angel."

"Angel? He's barely an angel", replied Bella, her disinterest at the topic in question clearly apparent.

Rodolphus laughed, as he himself sunk back into the lounge, young Draco still lying contently in his lap, "So what do you suppose we do then?" he asked after a moments silence; the thought of spending the remainder of their evening cooped up in the sitting room cradling Draco was not at all appealing.

"What do you mean?" sniped back Bellatrix, "We're trapped here all night, aren't we?"

"Well... we could go out", Rodolphus paused to place the restless baby on the ground; "We could take him with us."

"Take him with us?"

Bellatrix was now once again sitting upright in her seat; she leaned across the coffee table and peered at her husband curiously, "Where? Lucius and Narcissa would be livid."

"You can't tell me you're scared of an angry Lucius", teased Rodolphus, as he flicked his wand, causing the discarded remembrall that Draco had fished from beneath the couch, to roll to the other side of the room. Squealing in delight, the young Draco hurriedly crawled towards it; arms stretching out for it, until it began to roll once more to another corner.

"Stop that! You'll make him cry", said Bellatrix, as she studied her nephews face, warily searching for any sign of an oncoming tantrum, however the little boy appeared to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he scuttled from corner to corner attempting to retrieve the remembrall.

Rodolphus smiled defiantly at his wife, as he flicked his wand once again -Draco quickly switching directions as the remembrall began to roll to the left.

"As I was saying" began Rodolphus once more, ignoring the piercing glares his wife was now giving him, "where shall we go?"

"You seem to be the one with all the ideas", snapped back Bellatrix, her glare still lingering.

"Well, obviously we can't go ...hunting. Perhaps, well...when was the last time we went out for a romantic night on the town?"

Bellatrix snorted loudly, "Romantic night on the town? What exactly does that entail?"

"Dinner, some wine, see where the night takes us, that kind of thing", Rodolphus was smiling sheepishly at his wife, as he once again flicked his wand; Draco it seemed was yet to tire from the pointless game.

"See where the night takes us? Whilst that sounds delightful, you seem to have forgotten we have an infant in tow."

Bellatrix, despite her words, did not at all sound thrilled at the concept of a romantic night on the town with her husband, but this did not seem to deter Rodolphus.

"Like I said, we can take him with us."

Bellatrix exhaled loudly, clearly infuriated at the vague manner of her husband. "Where, then?"

"Well anywhere near Diagon Alley is off limits obviously" replied Rodolphus thoughtfully; the ministry dinner that Lucius and Narcissa were attending was only a couple of minutes from Diagon Alley, in what would appear to the muggle eye an abandoned warehouse, though was indeed a rather elaborate function centre. It was likely that many of those in attendance would return to the Leaky Cauldron for after drinks and thus anywhere round Diagon Alley or inner London was risky.

"Hogsmeade? We could go have a meal at Madam Puddifoots."

Bellatrix raised her eyes doubtfully toward her husband, "Madam Puddifoots, no thanks. You and Draco can go on your own."

"Oh come on. You have to admit her treacle tarts are the best, and she makes a damn good beef wellington."

Bellatrix knew she could not contradict the above statement, for all the sickening sweetness of Madam Puddifoots tea room, her selection of teas and indeed her home cooked dishes had always been a secret favourite of Bella's during her Hogwarts days. The thought of a freshly made cottage pie followed by a bakewell tart was enough for Bella to alter her opinion.

"Fine. But the baby's your responsibility."

"How's that fair? You're the one who said we'd mind it in the first place."

Bellatrix glowered, "But you're the one that wants to take it out!"

"Well how does this sound?" began Rodolphus, "either we go to Hogsmeade, and the two of us look after it, or we stay here and you can remain cooped up in here looking after him all night while I go to bed."

Bellatrix was fuming, "How come you're calling the shots!"

"Because."

"Because why!"

Rodolphus laughed, he very much enjoyed stirring up his wife, "Is that a no then Bella? Should I head up to bed then, leave you alone with Draco."

"Only if you wish to wake up with a face full of warts", spat Bellatrix, her wand in hand.

"Well in that case, I guess you can look forward to some premature balding", Rodolphus was clearly enjoying himself as he smirked at his wife, his wand also raised.

Bellatrix scrunched up her nose, shaking her head in disgust at her husband, "You are... you're... you're such a pain!"

Rodolphus laughed as he lowered his wand, such a statement was as close to defeat that Bellatrix would admit; "Well I guess I'm off to bed then. Night, Draco."

Though, as Rodolphus turned to say goodnight to his nephew he noticed he was no longer in sight. The remembrall that the baby had been playing with was also nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" said Bellatrix, who was now staring around the room frantically, "Draco!"

Rodolphus leapt from his chair, "He was just there a moment ago, I swear!"

Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked anxiously about the room, checking every corner and under desks and armchairs, before eventually resolving after a five minute search that the baby was not there.

"Accio Draco, Accio baby, Accio Draco!" Rodolphus was reciting incessantly, as Bella searched underneath the last arm chair, blindly feeling her way, "He's not an object, you moron", she spat; pulling her arm back from underneath the chair.

"Worth a try", spat back Rodolphus, as he peered into the fireplace, fearing the worst.

"This is all, your fault!" Bellatrix had punctuated every word, as she spun around to face her husband, "Narcissa is going to die, right after she and Lucius murder the two of us!"

"How is this, my fault?"

"Because!" Bellatrix was enraged, "If you hadn't have started that stupid argument, this never would have happened! We would have been watching him!"

"Well if you hadn't offered to mind the brat we'd never have had the argument in the first place!"

Bellatrix threw up her hands in the air, defiantly glaring at her husband, "Well if you hadn't have..."

Though before she could finish Rodolphus cut her off, "is that door ajar?"

Sure enough the door leading to the upstairs stairwell was partly opened; Rodolphus and Bellatrix both started toward it, "Surely not! How in Slytherin's name can a baby open a door?" muttered Bellatrix, as the two of them approached.

"Maybe it wasn't properly closed in the first place", suggested Rodolphus, as he opened the door wider, flicking his wand to turn on the light as he did so.

The room was small; though there was still no sign of Draco. A solitary chaise lounge lay in the corner, littered with mismatched cushions and the walls were bare except for a large portrait of Rodolphus' late maternal grandmother, Hersilia Mulciber Lestrange, who had been an appalling gossiper in her time.

"Looking for something?" she drawled, as both Bellatrix and Rodolphus entered the room.

Bella muttered an insult under her breath; she had never been fond of her Lestrange relatives, any of the family portraits and photographs Rodolphus had insisted upon had been strategically placed in areas Bella did not frequently inhabit.

"A baby. Draco. Seen him by any chance?"

Rodolphus, who had far more patience for his own family, stared pleadingly up at his grandmother's portrait.

"Might have", replied Hersilia as she feigned a thoughtful expression upon her haggard features.

"Where?", snapped back Bellatrix, she didn't have much patience for talking portraits; particularly those that thwarted her.

"Tut Tut, temper, temper", murmured Hersilia, much to Bellatrix's continued annoyance, "You Black's have always been susceptible to terrible fits of rage. Cassiopeia was always an easily irritated right royal little bleater. It seems even the purest blood in the world can't breed a ..."

"You said you saw a baby?" interrupted Rodolphus, who could sense Bella's rising irritation, and his own growing worry for Draco's whereabouts; or indeed more importantly his concern at Lucius and Narcissa's reaction when he and Bella had to explain they'd lost the only heir to the Malfoy fortune.

Hersilia, who seemed immensely irritated at being cut in her rant about her ex Hogwarts schoolmate, clicked her tongue angrily, appearing to contemplate something before slowly replying, "Upstairs..."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both dashed up the staircase, not bothering to thank Hersilia who yelled after the two of them, "Who in their right mind would possibly leave their child with the pair of you, that's what I would like to know!"

"Draco! Draco!"

Bellatrix flashed her wand up and down the dimly lit upstairs corridor, Rodolphus following closely in her wake.

"Check the study!" barked Bella, as she herself made her way into the upstairs parlour; frantically searching between the couch cushions for any kind of sign that Draco was or at least had been there. Though, after a few minutes of searching; at which point the room resembled a bomb site as opposed to a posh sitting room, Bella was forced to admit that Draco was once again not there.

Exhaling in frustration, Bellatrix tried to imagine where on earth the little brat could possibly be hiding, was this all just some stupid game to the little twit? The leering face of Lucius Malfoy popped into her mind, and Bella's rage intensified; under no circumstances was she going to admit defeat to Lucius Malfoy, she refused to give him that satisfaction; no way was she, Bellatrix Lestrange; going to be beaten by something as basic as babysitting.

Rodolphus appeared in the doorway, looking rather dishevelled, "Any luck?"

"No", hissed Bella as she turned; spinning to face her husband; "Where the hell is he?"

Another half an hour passed as Bella and Rodolphus proceeded to recklessly tear apart the second storey of their home, desperately searching for the young Draco Malfoy. Though as Rodolphus closed the last draw in the guest bathroom, sifting through various discarded hair serums and perfumes, he was forced to resign himself to the fact that admitting to Lucius and Narcissa that they, he and Bella, had 'misplaced' their son may indeed be a reality.

Bellatrix stood in the corridor outside the bathroom, looking most flustered.

"Cissy is going to kill me."

The grandfather clock in the study was ticking loudly; a constant reminder of the fact that Lucius and Narcissa may indeed only be minutes away.

"He has to be here somewhere" muttered Rodolphus, though he himself was beginning to doubt this. He slammed the draw shut with much vigour; desperately try to rack his brains. _If I were a baby where I would be? _

"Perhaps we should check the remainder of downstairs? Kitchen? Dining Hall? Entryway?"

Bella was beginning to panic, and Rodolphus honestly couldn't blame her. What were they going to say to Lucius and Narcissa? Sorry, but your baby is gone?

They raced back down the staircase; leaving the second storey in shambles Hersilia sneering at them as they went. Bellatrix and Rodolphus made their way back to the downstairs sitting room; which also remained in absolute disarray, and through the main doors leading to the entry way, kitchen and dining hall. The search downstairs though was as futile as the one preceding it, and after twenty minutes of sifting through kitchen cupboards and draws, Bellatrix forced herself from the ground, slumping into a nearby chair. She was tired, annoyed and indeed worried, Narcissa's one and only request had been "don't kill him" – it was one of the few things Bella could recall her sister saying earlier that evening – and yet for all Bellatrix knew, her sister's only child was indeed dead. At least she could argue she hadn't killed him intentionally?

She could hear the slow paced footsteps of Rodolphus in the hallway; indicating he too had been unsuccessful; making his way into the kitchen, Rodolphus took a seat opposite his wife.

"Well, really it was their fault for trusting us in the first place."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, the last thing she had patience for at the moment was Rodolphus – it was his fault they were in this mess, despite whatever he'd said.

"Maybe we should send that owl", Rodolphus was serious this time. He stared at Bella for a moment more before continuing, "Want me to go get Hades?"

As much as she hated to admit it Bella knew there was no other option left. "Fine", she replied, as she stood staring around at her rumpled kitchen; pots and pans lay discarded all over the tiles; wash cloths piled on the bench. She lifted her wand and muttered an incarnation under her breath as the kitchen sprung back to its original state – wash cloths now neatly folded in draws; pots and pans stacked tidily in their assigned cupboards – if Narcissa was going to kill her, at least it would be done in a pleasant and orderly setting.

Making their way back to the sitting room to fetch a quill and parchment, Bellatrix and Rodolphus continued to mutter spells under their breath; returning the downstairs to its former state; the sitting room the last on their list. The clock above the now fading flames indicated that it had been almost an hour and half since Narcissa and Lucius had left; surely the main course would be almost done with? Though with any luck, perhaps Lucius and Narcissa had not been paying attention to the time, perhaps they would be enjoying themselves so much so that they'd _forget_ to only stay for the beginning of the evening. At such a thought Bellatrix paused turning toward her husband; Rodolphus shuffled through the papers on the desk – looking for a blank sheet of parchment; "That's it, I've got it", she stated, as she raised her wand swiftly into the air.

Rodolphus looked up at his wife rather confused, "What?"

But Bellatrix did not respond, instead she made her way through the next doorway to stand by the stairwell; the portrait of Hersilia Mulciber Lestrange leering at her from her frame.

Positioning herself by the foot of the staircase; so that she had a view of the upstairs hallway and the down stairs sitting room, Bellatrix raised her wand and stated loudly and clearly; "Accio Remembrall."

There was a movement amongst the cushions on the chaise lounge and at once; the small dusty remembrall that Draco had been so enamoured with earlier that evening, came hurtling toward Bellatrix. She caught in the palm of her hand, a sharp pleasing grin emerging on her face; as she made her way toward the chaise lounge. Peering between the cushions, a wave of relief and indeed a feeling of deep satisfaction fell upon Bellatrix, as she sighted the form of her one and only nephew sleeping soundly; apparently completely oblivious to the worry he had induced. Stuffing the remembrall beneath one arm, Bella reached down; the comforting sensation of accomplishment pulsing through her – she hadn't been defeated after all - pulling the sleeping child from his position behind the cushions; she clutched him close to her chest – no way was she letting him go now.

Deciding she'd scold that wretched old Hersilia later, Bella made her way back to the sitting room where Rodolphus was hurriedly scribbling on a torn piece of parchment.

"Look what I found", she stated as she took a seat on the nearest armchair; collapsing into a tired heap; Draco still sleeping in her arms.

Rodolphus seemed to almost collapse himself, though he recovered quickly; rushing to his wife's side; staring rather disbelievingly, "How? Where? Oh thank Salazar! Can you imagine? Lucius would have killed us!"

Rodolphus peered over his wife's shoulder, staring at the sleeping baby; checking to see if it was indeed the blonde little whinger his brother-in-law and sister-in-law so lovingly adored. Satisfied, that it was actually Draco and not some substitute or magical illusion his wife had conjured, Rodolphus sunk into the sofa.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Rodolphus burst into a fit of laughter; much to a very tired and irritated Bellatrix's annoyance. The last thing she wanted was to do - especially given the evening she'd just had, was comfort a crying awoken child.

"What a night", remarked Rodolphus, as he sighed, a large smile etched upon his face; "Bloody Oath, I am exhausted."

Bellatrix, in spite of herself, also smiled, her stare turning to her husband, "I'll say."

"Promise me, you won't agree to babysit ever again?"

Bellatrix bit her lip, as she stared down at the still silent form of her young nephew. It was quite hard to believe that something so small had caused such a commotion.

"Agreed", said Bella rather emphatically, "Never, ever, ever, again."

Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak though before he could say anything further, the small fire that was now left turned green and the forms of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy appeared before them.

Stepping out behind the small grate; The Malfoy's paused for a minute to survey the scene before them; Rodolphus lay sprawled on the sofa; a large contented grin upon his face, whilst Bellatrix, equally as relaxed sat upon the closest arm chair, cradling a sleeping Draco in her arms. The room itself was just as Narcissa and Lucius remembered leaving it, no furniture overturned; no signs of a struggle – no blood upon the carpet. Failing to hide their surprise, Lucius was the first to speak, "He's ... ah asleep?"

Bella, sporting a look of pure smugness, nodded at her brother-in-law, "Yes, yes he is."

"You didn't stun him then? Confund him into sleeping?" questioned Lucius, who eyed Rodolphus warily as he treaded suspiciously toward Bella.

Narcissa too eyed her sister and brother-in-law with much misgiving; this was not by any means the scene she had expected to return to; there was not even a book out of place on the shelves.

"No", replied Bella, in a rather offended tone, as she moved her arms from around Draco, allowing Narcissa to pick him up. Both Narcissa and Lucius studied their son closely; no signs of cuts or bruises; and a pulse still remained; the faint breaths of a perfect sleeping baby could still be heard.

Lucius was almost beside himself in shock, but he hastily recovered; he didn't want to give Bella and Rodolphus the satisfaction of knowing they had surpassed his expectations, well surpassed. Though as he turned to sneer at his brother-in-law, Lucius was forced to admit that his recovery had come too late; Rodolphus was positively revelling in arrogant glee.

Narcissa ran her fingers through her son's tufts of blonde hair, before turning toward her sister; "Thanks", she mumbled; still trying to come to terms with the absurd normality of the whole situation; after all this was Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You're most welcome", replied Bellatrix, still smirking at Lucius; "He was no problem at all."

Narcissa smiled, taking the latter as a compliment, and she kissed her son upon the forehead. Draco stirred for a moment, before once again falling into a deep sleep.

Lucius, not bearing to remain in the presence of his conceited in-laws one moment more, raised his nose haughtily in the air; "Well, thank you, much appreciated. Come now Narcissa, it's late."

Lucius fetched the remainder of his sons possessions, whilst Narcissa offered her sister and brother one last farewell, "Thanks again", her eyes still remained focus on young Draco, "Next time we need a babysitter we'll know precisely to come."

At this both Bellatrix and Rodolphus gave each other wary stares, though before either could argue otherwise, Lucius had ushered his wife and young son, through the grate and into fireplace, back to the sanctuary of Malfoy Manor.

"Never again", stated Rodolphus once more, as the fleeting flames returned to their usual state; he picked up his wand and lazily doused the fire; there was definitely no danger of the child returning now.

Bella yawned as she pushed herself from the armchair, "I'm going to bed."

Rodolphus nodded eagerly in agreement, "me too," there was a moment of silence before he spoke once again, this time though his tone was markedly more serious, "promise me we'll never ever have children."

Bella laughed heartily as she made her way toward the upstairs stairwell, glaring intently at the portrait of Hersilia Mulciber Lestrange on her way past; "I promise to keep that promise as long as we throw away your grandmother."

Lacking the energy to question further or argue otherwise, Rodolphus, slightly puzzled murmured in agreement. The two of them silently made their way up the staircase, and toward the destruction of the second storey; each lost in their own thoughts and deeply relieved that tomorrow night the only thing on the agenda was muggle torture.


End file.
